I'm So Sorry
by LostLittleMiko
Summary: A fight, an accident will an apology be enough to fix it? Will they be given another chance or will someone different swoop in and claim the prize? Can Inuyasha fix what he has broken with Kagome? Or will he lose his chance at happiness forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the charaters. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

** I did not steal this story from shermsgirl I am shermsgirl something happened to my pervious account and i had to start a new one.**

**With Kagome**

_Dear diary,_

_We just set up camp for the night and it's the same routine as usual. Inuyasha is sitting in a tree sulking because we don't have any Ramen left. Sango is polishing her Hirikoust, her huge boomerang weapon. Miroku is off to the side meditating, but I think he is really trying to think of new ways to grope Sango without getting slapped. Not possible. Shippo and Kirara are running around playing tag not too far from Miroku. So that just leaves me. Kagome Higurashi. I'm the Shikon miko and the 17 year old girl who can travel back in time to Feudal Japan._

"Hey wench, get a move on with dinner! I'm starving!" A gruff voice shouted from a tree top not to far away, breaking Kagome's train of thought.

"Well Inuyasha, if you want it so bad why don't you SIT down and help?" A yelp and a thump were heard from around the base of the tree.

"Damn wench why did you do that!" He screamed at the young girl sitting by the fire.

"I can't do anything about dinner until you go out and hunt, idiot." Kagome replied as she stood up to dust off her jeans. She put her diary back in her bag for the meantime.

So far they've been working on finding jewel shards for the last 2 years. They'd find a piece here and there, most of them lost to Naraku within time. They had been lucky recently, finding three jewel shards in the last week and not having come across Naraku. If he ever manages to get the complete Shikon Jewel he will be far too powerful for anyone to destroy him, but that's not the only thing they, more so Kagome, had to worry about. Kikyo, Inuyasha's former love, had been brought back from the grave made of grave soil and bones and forced to take the souls of young girls to survive. She also has Shikon Jewel shards.

Kikyo seeks revenge on Inuyasha for her death 50 years ago. Even after being brought back and finding out the truth that Inuyasha did not cause her death, she can't let go of her anger and hatred and need for revenge even though Naraku killed her. She still promises to drag Inuyasha to hell with her.

"Keh, who do you think you are telling me what to do, wench? I'm the Alpha around here, I give the orders." Inuyasha replied as he crawled out of the crater.

"SIT! Inuyasha I'm sick and tired of listening to you complain all the time! We're only human, you know we have to take breaks or we'll collapse. Just because you can go days without stopping doesn't mean we can and if we don't take breaks you don't get your precious Ramen!" Kagome yelled back at him.

"Fucking bitch, why did you sit me this time?! I didn't do anything to you! If you want to take a break so bad why the hell don't you just go home and stay there!? You're completely useless anyway!" His voice was muffled as he was still buried face down in the ground.

"What did you say to me dog boy?" Kagome stomped over next to him.

"I hate you." His words were so soft she couldn't hear them. "I said…" He jumped from his sit hole to stand in front of her, with hair tousled and hands planted firmly on his hips; you could tell he was beyond angry. "I said I fucking HATE you stupid bitch."

All other conversations in the clearing stopped at his declaration. He took a step forward to where he was almost directly in Kagome's face.

"You're useless, weak, totally and completely pathetic!"

_Stop…_

"You couldn't shoot a bow if your life depended on it and it has by the way! You have no control over your powers!"

_Please stop saying these horrible things…!_

"You're not as strong as smart or as beautiful..."

_Please, god, don't say that name! _

"…as Kikyo so I don't know why we even bother with you. I should just invite Kikyo to joins us, then this mission would be completed a lot fast with someone who knows what they're doing. We don't need you besides you're just a…"

_No, please I can't handle that!_

"…reincarnation, a _copy_, and a poor one at that." These words hung heavily in the air. 

As Inuyasha glared down at Kagome he began to notice something, she would not look him in the eyes and she was not crying. Most of the time she would have gone running home in tears by now... but this time she just stood there. It was really starting to bother him when suddenly her eyes met his and he took a step back in shock. Kagome's once bright and vibrant arctic blue eyes were now dead and lifeless. As he looked into her eyes he saw no trace of emotion. Love, hate, anger, there was just nothing there. It was like she was completely empty.

"Ka-Kagome what's-" He reached up a hand as if to place it on her cheek in comfort only to have her step back swiftly. He dropped it lifelessly to his side. 

"You're right Inuyasha; I am worthless, pathetic and weak. I realize that I never should have come here. I mean nothing to any of you. So I will no longer burden you with my presence." Kagome spat, she walked swiftly over to the stunned hanyou.

Faster then even he could see she reached out and grabbed the subjugation necklace. His eyes shot down to where she held it firmly in her hand. She gave a gentle tug. His eyes flew back up to hers in sheer panic.

_NO, SHE CAN'T DO IT!_

Her eyes gave no indication of what she was planning to do. With a sharp pull the string of the necklace snapped.

Silenced rang out through clearing as the beads scattered in the grass at his feel, he stared in shock as Kagome clenched her fist around the remaining beads in her hand and turned from him. She didn't say a word to anyone as she simply walked from the clearing into the trees.

**With Kagome**

_It's over. After everything it just over. After all the fighting and the laughing, spending the last 2 years together. It's just over. _These words just keep circling around in her head._ If I stop walking now I'll never make it to the well. Just keep walking, it's not like they'll miss me anyway._


	2. Chapter 2 revised

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha fell to his knees, his eyes following Kagome as she disappeared into the trees. His eyes drifted down to rest on the beads that lay in the grass.

_How can I say that? It was all lies. I'm such an idiot! How could I say that when I know it hurts her so badly?! She's nothing like Kikyo, she's better, smarter, stronger, and more beautiful and I will never deserve her. I really am a worthless half-breed; she'll never forgive me…_

Inuyasha simply sat there as the rest of his group began screaming at him.

"You idiot! Why would you do that to her! She's given everything up for you! You're a monster!" Screamed the small fox demon. Shippo continued to yell and run about throwing things at him.

"You bastard." Sango said simply walking away. She knew if she stayed anywhere near him, she would beat him to a bloody pulp.

"My friend, I don't know what's caused all of this trouble, but with the way things are now I don't know if Lady Kagome can forgive you again." Miroku placed his hand on his shoulder and pat him gently before walking away to attend to the fire. Inuyasha just stared down at the ground, choosing not to reply to any of them. He knew the moment he said something all hell would break loose.

He pulled a small leather pouch from his kosode and began to pick up the remaining beads lying around him. Shippo had taken Kilala to follow after Sango. No one seemed to notice at the time that kagome had left her big yellow bag back at the campsite they all assumed that she would return for it soon.

An hour past with Inuyasha simply sitting there in the grass, Miroku tending the fire and Sango out there with Shippo and Kilala.

Another hour passed them and it wasn't long before it had become two then three and finally after four hours past. Sango returned to the camp to notice that she had still not returned. "She hasn't gotten back yet, and she couldn't have just disappeared; we're too far from the well. I think we need to start looking for her."

"Sango my dear, she will return when she's ready, Kagome simply needs time." Miroku said as he turned to lay by Sango near the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 3 **

The fire crackled but no one dared to say a word.

"Sango?" The little fox demon softly called out, breaking the deafening silence.

"Yes Shippo? What do you need?" The slayer reached down to pet the child on the head.

"When do you think Kagome is going to come back? It's getting really late and I'm hungry." He asked.

"I think that Kagome has returned to her time to cool off for awhile. She will probably be back in a few days." Reassured the young kit, though she wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure; Shippo or herself.

"But Sango if she was going to the well so she could go home, wouldn't she have taken her bag and her bow?" Shippo pointed out to them. Sango's head whipped over to the last place she had seen Kagome's bag. It had not been touched in the 4 hours since she left camp.

Draped gently across her bag was her bow and quiver of arrows. Panic instantly filled her.

"Fuck! Miroku we have to find her quickly! She's out there and completely unarmed with the jewel shards!" Sango yelled as she grabbed the Hirikoust and started charging off towards the trees. She got no more the 6 step forward when Inuyasha spoke for the first time since the fight.

"I smell blood." The moment those words left his lips he sprang from his sitting position straight into the tree line. The words completely unarmed kept racing around in his mind. _If anything happens to her it'll be my fault! Please Kagome, just be ok!_

**A/N I just want to say thank you to my new beta Bubbly Blush and thank you to all of my readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha's heart felt like if was going to beat out of his chest as he raced through the trees trying to follow the path of their miko friend. He burst into a nearby clearing only to stop frozen in shock at the scene before him.

Kagome stood leaning heavily against a tree with blood gushing from an arrow protruding from her left shoulder and one from her right thigh.

Across the clearing, Kikyo stood with an arrow notched and ready to fire. Inuyasha looked from one girl to the next trying to comprehend what was going on.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He bellowed. Kikyo's hollow brown eyes met his.

"I am taking back what is rightfully mine, Inuyasha. My soul and your heart. You are mine you have always been mine and with this girl out of the way you will remember that." She stated her voice cold, void of any emotion. Kagome's next words were so softly spoken that Inuyasha almost didn't hear her.

"You can't take something that was never mine, Kikyo. Inuyasha does not love me. He never has and never will." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 5**

His ears twitched as he managed to hear what she said.

_I'm such an idiot_. Inuyasha thought as his eyes met Kagome's. As he stared at her he finally began to see all of the damage he had caused her over the years. It broke his heart to see that she was so completely emotionally broken; and it was entirely his fault. _Please_

_God, let there be some way for me to fix this._

As he focused on Kagome, a strange 'twang' sound met his ears. Suddenly his eyes shot over to stare at Kikyo, who had just released her arrow.

An arrow that was aimed at Kagome's heart.

Inuyasha knew deep within his heart that even with his hanyou speed, he would not make it in time to stop it from striking her. All he could do was stand in stunned silence and watch in horror as Kagome's impending death sped towards her.

"ENOUGH!" An unfamiliar voice boomed out seemingly from all directions at once.

As Inuyasha looked on, time stood still.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 6**

"ENOUGH!" As the voice boomed out Kagome, who had shut her eyes tightly at the release of Kikyo's arrow opened her eyes only to stare in shock.

The arrow Kikyo had shot at her was frozen in mid air just inches from her face.

Suddenly a hand began to materialize around the arrows shaft. Kagome's eyes slowly followed the hand up the arm to strong shoulders to land on the handsome face of a man she had never seen before. Gentle eyes stared down at her full of untold affection. Suddenly he turned from her to face Kikyo.

"We have had enough of your selfishness undead one. You have tried to do much harm to our daughter, even though you know she is innocent. For that we will never forgive you. You will be punished." The man stated as if it were common knowledge that she was in trouble. Kikyo scowled at him her anger rising.

"She is nothing. Who are you to try to punish me on her behalf?" The more she spoke the louder Kikyo's voice got.

"We are Izunagami, and this is our first daughter." The man looked back to the raven haired girl on the ground with the same affection as before shining in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 7**

"I don't know who you think you are but I have never heard of you, demon. I suggest you step away from the girl before I kill you as well." Kikyo stated as she drew the string on her bow tight.

"Oh my Kami." Miroku whispered as he fell to his knee in a deep bow. The man merely laughed at Kikyo's words.

"It is truly funny how odd it is that the supposedly spiritually inclined have no idea the true name or powers of the Kami." He chuckled darkly. After staring at Kikyo for a moment he turned around to fully face Kagome. "Come daughter we must leave so your wounds may be treated, and so the appropriate punishments may be given."

"Hey asshole! Get away from my Kagome before I kill you." Inuyasha yelled before drawing Tetsusaiga from its sheath and charging forward. The man turned sharply to look at him. With a simple wave of his hand a barrier of great spiritual power trapped each person in place. "Damn you, you bastard who the hell do you think you are?" Inuyasha shouted at him pounding his fists on the barrier around him.

The man returned his attention back to Kagome, who had begun to sway precariously from blood loss. Gently he picked her up bridal style. As he turned around to face everyone the warmth in his eyes was gone.

"I have decided not to wait on my brethren to dole out your punishments. I will begin with the undead priestess; also know as Kikyo, you who have done the most physical damage to our daughter. We sentence you to life on earth as a human woman." Kikyo's heart was pounding so loudly she almost didn't hear the next part. "You will be given a new body and your original soul will be returned as well."

"NO!" A small child's voice chimed in. "If you give her that soul, my mama will die. You can't do that!" Shippo stated having finally built up the courage to come from his hiding place behind Kilala.

"Worry not; the soul she shall receive was never your mother's soul. They were interlaced so the people of this time would believe she was a priestess and not figure out what she truly is." He looked away from the trembling kit back to Kikyo. "Listen well to me woman. A woman made of clay and bones with many evil deeds against the purest soul. Returned to life you shall be to walk the lands for eternity. No love, joy or happiness shall you find. Every place you stop you will inspire contempt and loathing. Alone you shall be for the rest of time."

Everyone could feel the weight of his works in the air. Suddenly a bright light shot out of nowhere hitting Kikyo straight in the chest. It threw her back several feet into a tree. As she sat there in stunned silence she clutched her chest, her eyes widen further in shock.

"I'm alive."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 8**

As soon as the words left her lips her eyes widened her hands flew to her face and she began to scream in agony. She threw herself to the forest floor as she clutched her face. To Kikyo it felt like hours of torture but to everyone else it was a few short seconds. As quickly it had come, the pain passed.

She pulled herself from 3 the ground to stare at Izunagami. A gasp from Sango quickly drew her attention. "K- Kikyo your face." Sango whispered. Kikyo sneered at the group as she looked from face to face.

"What are you talking about slayer? There is nothing wrong with me." She stood shakily to her feet. Suddenly something shot from out of nowhere to stop mere inches from her face. It was a plain silver mirror. As she stared into the mirror her eyes widened in horror at what lay upon her brow. "NO… NO! What have you done to me you demon!?" As Kikyo screamed at Izunagami he smirked at her. There engraved upon her brow where the words traitor and monster.

"This is the beginning of your punishment. Your dream was to be a normal woman. To get married and have a family. Now where ever you got everyone will know that you are a traitor to your beliefs. You betrayed your teachings as a miko. You threatened our daughter over your petty jealousies." He paused before continuing, "You have been given new life so that you may wander the earth alone for the rest of time or until we deem you forgiven for your crimes. You will never find the love you long for. Never find peace or happiness."

All Kikyo could do is stare at him in shock and utter horror.


	9. Sorry authors note

Dear reader I must applogize to you. My beta reader seems to have gone AWOL. She have attemped to do it myself.

"Ryo, Gyo you're to take this woman into your possession she is being banished from the side of her kami. You will give her a simple bow and small bag of gold and she is to be placed in the desolation mountains. Should she survive on her own maybe we would let her free from her punishment. " Suddenly two shadow demons appear directly on either side of Kikyo they firmly grasp her arms and begin to drag her back towards the shadows "No you can't do this to me " she screamed " I'm the great priestess Kikyo, no demons have any rights to try to punish me. " The guards that landed on either side of her snickered at her rude statement

" Foolish woman do you realize that you are insulting the true kami? His name is Izunigami but many of your people call him as Izunigi. " At the shadow demon statement Kikyo eyes widen farther than anyone had ever seen before " It's not possible, he would have no reason to punish me I have done no wrong to them. I have served them faithfully my whole life. Remove your hands from my person so I may finished slaying the abomination, she had no right to my soul " She said this as if she truly believed what she was saying.

" Stupid woman you know nothing. You think you are so perfect. My sweet daughter has protected you many times when all you ever want was for her to be harmed. If it were not for her purifying the miasma in your bloodstream you would've died within hours. She has protected you too many times from Naraku. She protected you from the reaction of her friends when they found out you were trying to kill her, and she has been feeding you her spiritual power since the moment you first woken, otherwise you would've crumbled to dust by now . "Kikyo stared in shock at the young woman being held against the kami's chest. By now Kikyo was furious. " There is no way she it better then me. She is a nothing a nobody. She is my pathetic excuse for a reincarnation. She does not belong here.

"Shut up Kikyo." Miroku snapped. " You don't know what you are speaking of. Kagome-SAMA has always been a goddess to us. She does everything in her power to protect us. She brings us food, water, and medical aid when we need it. She gives us love and hope. Things that you will never understand. I may be but a humble monk but at least I know who the Kami's are. I recognized Izunagami right away." Miroku stepped out of his barrier to stand and bow before the Kami. "Kami-sama there has ben much pain caused this night. We would respectfully request that it be ended so that our dear sister Kagome may have her wounds tended to before they become worse.


End file.
